


Kneel

by NFx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, because suho deserves all the love and attention, suharem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/pseuds/NFx
Summary: They were ambushed, outnumbered, and there was so much Junmyeon could do. Carrying out a rather compromising (yet expected) request from their captor directed at him is the only solution to get out of this unscathed.Junmyeon doesn't hesitate to comply. Although, his decision isn't well-received by the rest of the members.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> So. Suharem. Yes. #GiveSuhoTheLoveHeDeserves2k19 (soon to be 2k20)

“What do you want, Jiho?” Junmyeon asked, voice neutral, breaking the thick silence.

He observed Jiho with a controlled expression, the man tapping his index finger against his chin, pondering in fake skepticism.

“The question actually is how much _you_ are willing to give, Suho.” Jiho turned to him, lips curved upwards in a sharp smile.

Junmyeon allowed his eyes to briefly wander downwards and to the left, stealing a quick glance at Jongin who was currently being held down by Jiho’s men, a bruise already forming on the side of his face, the barrel of a gun digging against the back of his head.

He wasn’t sloppy, never reckless, never made dire mistakes that would bring them in this kind of situation, that’s why he was also known for running one of the most feared and infamous gangs in the underworld. Yet here he was, one of his members being held at gunpoint, ambushed by a rival gang.

He wasn’t sloppy, but human, and humans, they slip. Have weaknesses. Junmyeon’s only weakness is his gang, his nine members he, oh so much, loves. He had his answer.

Junmyeon would do anything for them.

“Well, to be honest, I do have a few ideas in my head but none of them would really satisfy me, you know?” Jiho said as he started taking slow, confident steps towards him, and he heard a growl coming from behind him, probably Chanyeol or Jongdae.

He slightly raised his hand, motioning the rest eight men behind him to stand down, not once breaking eye contact with Jiho as said man stopped a few meters away from him.

It was subtle, flashed and disappeared in a matter of seconds, but it was enough to make Junmyeon’s chest tighten. The glint in Jiho’s eyes wasn’t unusual, if he were to be honest with himself, he was quite familiar with it, but today the tables were turned.

Today, Jiho just might finally achieve what he always wanted.

“What is it that you want?” he knew the answer before it even came, before the very same glint flashed in Jiho’s eyes, before the answer was spilled from the man’s mouth.

“Kneel.”

He briefly closed his eyes, the command seeping in his bones, familiarizing with it as he heard an outburst from behind him.

“You really must be dumb if you think that Suho-hyung will do such thing— you must be thankful that we haven’t planted a bullet in your head yet, be grateful that boss bothers to put up with your sorry ass—“

“Baekhyun, _shut it_.”

As soon as the order left his mouth, everything went silent besides a gasp from behind him. Whilst the command wasn’t unusual, couldn’t even count how many times he had told Baekhyun to shut up, he didn’t usually say those words with such stillness, voice grave and with no room left for any argument.

Never actually _meant_ it, not until today.

Because this situation wasn’t currently under his control, it was just the nine of them –eight, as Jongin was being held captive and not in any state to fight— and were greatly outnumbered.

Perhaps their banters weren’t always of such grave demeanor, but he knew when he had lost, knew when not to retaliate back, because he had so, _so_ much to lose.

Junmyeon took a few steps forward, coming to stand in front of Jiho, nothing more than an arm’s length separating the two.

“Is that all?” he whispered, words only meant to be heard for the two of them.

Jiho’s wide smile was his answer and with a heavy chest, he slowly lowered down, folding his legs under him, kneeling. A couple of gasps were heard once again, but this time not only from behind him, but from a few of Jiho’s men, too. He ignored all the burning stares and lifted his head up, expression closed off, controlled as he stared at Jiho straight on.

Perhaps the action alone itself didn’t hold much meaning, but for someone like him, living in this cruel, merciless world, it was everything. The absolute sign of giving in, yielding and acknowledging someone as superior.

Junmyeon, gang leader of EXO, was complying willingly to another man’s wish. It was far from going down ‘willingly’ but people in the underworld didn’t care about mere details like this, men like him didn’t care.

“Jun— Suho, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? Let’s just kill that bastard and—“

“Your boy should really know when to shut up, a shame he didn’t turn out to be as smart as you— I thought you trained them all personally.” Jiho chuckled as he looked down at him and lifted his hand, grabbing his chin firmly. “If I knew you were so eager to get down on your knees so easily, I would have used a different approach a long time ago.” The man stated in a low tone, voice filled with mirth.

“Thank you for the view, it was greatly appreciated, perhaps we should do this more often.” Jiho patted his cheek and stood up straight, turning around and returning to his men. Junmyeon observed as Jiho voiced out a few orders, not daring to move, and soon, they had all disappeared from their sight, the sound of vehicles from outside the warehouse the only indication that they were finally left alone.

It seemed odd that Jiho would just give up like that when he had Junmyeon in the palm of his hand. Something definitely felt wrong, but for now, he would put that thought aside.

He let out a small sigh and slowly stood up, making his way towards Jongin, who was still on the ground, gaping up at him with a shocked expression.

“Are you okay? Where do you feel pain?” he asked as he started examining Jongin’s right eye, the bruise already swelling up.

Jongin opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish, gobsmacked as he continued to stare up at him. He let out a tired sigh and locked gazes with the younger boy.

“ _Jongin._ ”

Finally, Jongin seemed to snap out of it and mumbled out a quick apology. “S-Sorry, I, uh, I’m not hurting anywhere else, they just roughed up my face a little bit.”

He nodded and helped Jongin stand up, turning to face the others. He slightly paused as he was met with various expressions; angry, shocked, but mostly there was something else that he couldn’t quite place, but didn’t dwell on it further. Junmyeon wasn’t the best at reading people, but he knew that if he looked too much into it, he would be met back with disappointment flickering in their eyes.

“Let’s head back.”

Walking towards the others with Jongin next to him, he said no further word as he headed out of the building and made his way towards their parked cars. Surprisingly, no one uttered a word, which only left him with a heavy feeling, a lump stuck in his throat.

* * *

The ride back home was silent, extremely silent. Junmyeon didn’t remember the last time where all nine members were present and a pin could be heard. When they finally arrived back to HQ, Yixing ushered Jongin away to attend to his injuries and he dismissed them for the night.

Without waiting for any reply, he headed towards his office. As he finally stepped inside, he rounded the desk and plopped down on the chair, letting all the stress seep into his bones. Junmyeon didn’t know if what he chose to do was the correct course of action, but it ended with all of them still being alive, and that’s all it mattered.

After a few hours, when Junmyeon was finally done for the night, he glanced at his watch and groaned as he realized that it was a couple of hours past midnight, close to sunrise. He got up from his chair and rounded his office desk, about to head towards the door when it suddenly opened. He paused in front of his desk, watching silently as Chanyeol first walked in, and then all the rest of the members followed.

The last to walk in, Yixing, closed the door behind him and joined the others, all eight of them standing a few meters away from Junmyeon, facing him with unreadable expressions on their faces.

“What are you all doing here awake at this hour?”

“Just wanted to visit our lovely boss— can’t we even do that?”

He looked towards Baekhyun, observing the boy’s face closely. Usually, Baekhyun would cling onto him the moment he stepped into the same room as him, but now the younger boy was just standing there, lips pressed into a tight line, eyes boring into him. He took his time to observe the others too, and all of them had this aura, almost coming off as…hostile.

“Not in this ungodly hour, you can’t.” He replied sharply but after a few seconds of tense silence, he deflated, sighing. “Sorry, it’s just been a long day and all I want to do is sleep, as you should, too.”

He hadn’t even taken more than three steps before Minseok stepped up, coming to stand right in front of him, blocking his way.

Now he definitely knew that something was wrong as he took in Minseok’s tense shoulders, chest slightly heaving with deep breaths. One look into his eyes was all it took to realize that Minseok was furious.

Scared wasn’t in Junmyeon’s vocabulary when it came to his gang’s elite team members, never felt scared or would ever feel scared around them, as they never had a reason to be scared of him, either.

Excitement, though, was a different matter. Anticipation, as they stared back at him with something weird, something unknown swimming in their eyes, glinting.

Minseok’s eyes were almost completely dark from it.

“If you don’t have anything important to report, Minseok, I think I’ll take my leave and head—“

“You sure had it tough this night, _boss_.”

Junmyeon frowned at Minseok’s words. “Are you implying something, Minseok?”

“It must have been _so_ hard for you to go down on your knees for _Jiho_.” Minseok stated, voice eerily controlled.

He stayed silent for a few seconds, turning Minseok’s words into his mind. Junmyeon knew that Minseok, as well as the rest, were disappointed in him, for not putting up a fight, for not fighting back instead of showing defeat, yet this was going too far. They had never done anything like this.

Well, Junmyeon had never accepted defeat so easily and had never followed an order so obediently— one of their rival gang’s leader, no less. Perhaps he should have expected this.

“I’d do it all over again, no matter how many times it was asked of me.” He confessed, hoping that they all would understand the hidden meaning behind his words.

It turned out that it was probably the wrong thing to say as Minseok frowned, darkened slits glaring at him with suppressed fury. Before he even knew it, Minseok had closed the gap between them and gripped his elbow tightly, holding him in place.

“You don’t get it, do you? You _aren’t_ allowed to do that, not to anyone else.” Minseok hissed, “Nobody else gets to see you like this.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened and thickly gulped, letting the words settle into his mind.

_Except us_ was left unsaid, but he could almost sense it, in Minseok’s trembling voice with fury, in Minseok’s dark, heavy gaze.

He slowly turned his attention to the rest of the members, taking one by one in, this time _actually_ paying attention to the emotion in their eyes that was always there, but was never able to detect it.

As the realization finally dawned on his face, he let out a loud laugh. The grip around his elbow tightened and his laughter eventually died down. Miraculously, nobody had made a move nor a sound, not even Minseok who seemed like he was about to explode at any given moment.

Junmyeon snorted and wrenched his arm away from Minseok’s grip, turned around and stepped closer to his office desk.

“Children, I’m dealing with a bunch of oversized _children_. A whole damn kindergarten, I should have fucking known.” He mumbled, but he made sure it was sure enough to be heard from the rest.

Before anyone had any time to burst into a hissing fit, he took his blazer off and placed it on the desk. Then, followed his watch, untied his tie and loosened the collar of his white dress shirt, undoing the first buttons.

Junmyeon turned around once again, facing them. “You know, I thought that perhaps after all these years of being together it would have been obvious, _I_ would have been obvious— but then again, it seems that I always did have high expectations from you.” He eyed them all carefully and then let his eyes fall on Minseok.

“From the others, I could understand, they are younger, more carefree, naïve, short-tempered, but you, Minseok? Never would have expected this behavior from you when you know me the longer out of everyone— but it’s okay, if you need me to say it out loud in order for you all to understand, I will.”

Then, Junmyeon lowered himself down onto his knees once again, folding his legs under himself. He lifted his head up and to the side, bearing his neck.

The total sign of submissiveness.

“When I said I would do that all over again, no matter how many times I was asked, it was because of you, _for_ you. I wasn’t yielding to anyone but you. I have given myself to you, every single last part of me, and I would do that again without any second thoughts,” he leveled them all with eyes narrowed in determination, “I would do anything for you, die for you, _live_ for you. I belong to you just as much as you belong to me.”

For a while, there was a deafening silence in the room. He let out a heavy sigh and slowly stood up, feeling his whole body starting to ache.

“That was a nice, enlightening chat we had at,” he looked over his shoulder at his watch, “four in the morning, but I really need some fucking sleep, otherwise you are all going to be doing my paperwork for the rest three months.”

As he passed by Minseok, he was half expecting someone to make the first move, but it definitely wasn’t the person he was expecting it would be.

A hand was wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him to the side, mouth crashing against another, hungry, plump lips sliding against his own. He gasped, staring into Kyungsoo’s dark eyes.

“Get the day off.” Kyungsoo stated, eyes never straying away from his.

Junmyeon slightly shook his head and the hand on his nape tightened. “This job doesn’t come with ‘days off’ and you know it, Kyungsoo.”

“Well, now it will, because you aren’t sleeping any time soon, Junmyeon- _hyung_.” Sehun’s voice cut through and his heart fluttered in his chest as he glanced at Sehun, taking in the youngest dark eyes, a dangerous edge in them.

And as promised, he didn’t sleep even when the sun was shining high over them, the sound of his own breathy moans accompanying him for hours.


End file.
